


still sleeping next to me.

by simply_styles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, louistomlinson - Fandom, niallhoran - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Sad, oxymoron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_styles/pseuds/simply_styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennon is nineteen and Harry is twenty when he shows up on her doorstep at one o'clock in the morning.<br/>They haven't shared a bed in six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still sleeping next to me.

Prologue  
Harry looks so, so tired when he shows up on her doorstep at one in the morning. He’s all pale skin contrasted with harsh colours; his eyes are bruised violet underneath, his lips are chapped to raw red, and his usual bright eyes are a dull, forest green.  
“I can’t sleep,” he says.  
Lennon steps outside onto the porch, closing the door gently behind her. “Eli is here.”  
“I need you. Please, Lennon. Come back to bed.”  
And that’s all it takes. The way his lower lip quivers and his voice cracks with the very last syllable is enough to make Lennon drop every single part of her life and follow him back to his car, leaving only a note on the back of a Chinese takeout menu as an explanation.  
Eli – I’m with harry. Be back soon. Laundry should be ready Tuesday. xxx


End file.
